Technology (Elder Effect)
Ships Dropship-class The Dropship-class of ships are primarily designed for transport of all matter of cargo: goods, other ship, vehicles, and personnel. Silt Strider The unremarkable Silt Strider is a very light transport ship with a crew of 6-8 and a total cargo load of just about 100 tons (including personnel). It is not designed to leave the stratosphere of the planet and thus serves to be little more than a common ferry, transporting individuals, goods and vehicles across the planet terrain. They are manufactured and distributed by Kagrenac Corporations. Priggage The Priggage is a light transport ship with a crew of 15-20, and a total cargo load of 2000 tons (including personnel). It's designed to carry vehicles and infantry within a planet's atmosphere. It is not meant for deep space travels, but can be used in high altitude airdrops from larger ships of the dropship-class. Most Priggage-ships are conveniently used as trading vessels and not for military purposes. Though the Priggage is generally unarmed, relying on escorts for defense, some have been re-purposed with light EE-based to ward off enemy ships and pirates. They are manufactured and distributed by Altmer Alterations. Omenwedur The Omenwedur is a medium transport ship with a crew of 35-50. It is designed to handle long-term spaceflights in deep space and can carry a total cargo load of over 10 000 tons (including personnel), making it a very efficient ship to use when transporting military equipment such as vehicles and Mechs. They are manufactured and distributed by Kagrenac Corporations. Silvermoon The Silvermoon is a heavy transport ship with a crew of 80-120. With a monstrous cargo load of over 200 000 tons (including personnel) it is the champion of its class, specifically designed to carry other classes ships within its maw. The sheer size of the Silvermoon dwarfs other ships of the dropship-class in comparison. It is equipped to properly handle interstellar deep space travels without much effort, and is completely equipped with a defense system of its own, including a smaller armada of the Duelist class to ward off hostile ships and pirates. They are manufactured and distributed by Altmer Alterations. Duelist-class The Duelist-class of ships are small vessels designed to make up the front lines of aerial combat. Quick to launch, flexible in their maneuvering, and with high velocity, yet with weak hull integrity, there aren't many ships that are able to keep track of their movement. Arrow The Arrow is a small one-piloted ship. Often considered as the "pawn" of aerial battles due to its frailty. It is however very light and very fast, making it a perfect vessel for hit-and-run tactics. Equipped with light EE-based lasers, the Arrow excels at degrading hulls at a slow but stead rate. Due to recent innovative technology the Arrow has a built-in system that allows it to link itself to nearby friendly Arrows and Cliff Racers: allowing them to synchronize their attacks in various formations to turn the tide of war. It is also equipped with airdrop bombs for raids within a planet's atmosphere. The Arrow's strength lies in numbers and clever attack patterns. They are manufactured and distributed by Kagrenac Corporations. Slaughterfish The Slaughterfish is a light-weight tie-fighter class ship, with a crew size of 6-8. Its meant for to engage in stratospheric conflicts and not deep space combat. It is specifically designed for quick launches from the ground and has the ability to land and float on water. Armed with both EE-based energy weapons and missiles, the Slaughterfish's primary strength lies in defending ground structures and other ships alike. They are manufactured and distributed by Kagrenac Corporations. Cliff Racer The Cliff Racer is of a slightly larger build than the Arrow, with a crew size of 2-4. While the Arrow is more effective at slowly eating away at an enemy ship's hull, the Cliff Racer is specifically designed to pin-point and target structural weaknesses and critical points. Slightly slower than the Arrow, it is heavily equipped with medium EE-based lasers and an arsenal of orichalcum-tipped warheads. They are manufactured and distributed by Kagrenac Corporations. Warden-class The Warden-class of ships is composed of heavy-weight destroyer ships with superior hull integrity and massive amounts of firepower. Their primary objectives are to utilize seek-and-destroy tactics against hostile ships, as well as locating hidden vessels using stealth mode. Chun-Ook The Chun-Ook is a fast and volatile vessel with a crew size of 250-400. Equipped with heavy EE-based cannons, the Chun-Ook packs a whole amount of damage, and a well-placed shot could easily tear through shields and hull alike. They are manufactured and distributed by Kagrenac Corporations. Whistler The Whistler is a quick and silent fighter ship of medium build with a crew size of approximately 80. It is primarily used for stealthier approaches within the stratosphere of a planet, but may as well be used in deep space aerial combat. They are manufactured and distributed by Altmer Alterations. Sentinel-class The heavy and looming Sentinel-class ships are more often than not serving as protectors of other classes of ships. Though slow and easy to detect, their superior hull integrity and massive amounts of firepower are making up for the lack of stealthy approaches. A favorite among local law enforcement, these ships can often be found patrolling the spaces between the homeworlds of the Mundus Galaxy. Dreugh The Dreugh is a peculiar vessel, constructed not only for deep space flights, but also for subnautic descents on homeworlds with deep levels of water, thus serving as both a submarine and a space-ship. It's got a crew size of approximately 75-90. The Dunmer specifically constructed the ship to protect colonists while exploring new worlds containing vast amounts of oceans. They are manufactured and distributed by Kagrenac Corporations. Redwave The dreaded Redwave is a favorite among pirates and smugglers. It's got thick hull integrity and moves eerily fast, easily catching up to cargo ships, while avoiding ships deployed by local law enforcement. With a crew size of 100, it's a major player in plenty of aerial conflicts. They are manufactured and distributed by Ylgermet Industries. Icerunner The Icerunner is a ship capable of braving the harshest of climates, easily cutting through storms like a knife through butter. It has been described as the "saber of ships" with its sharp design. Though its capable of traversing deep space, the Icerunner is primarily used in conflicts on homeworlds, attacking incoming enemy spacecrafts coming through the atmosphere. It's got a crew size of approximately 70. They are manufactured and distributed by Ylgermet Industries. Revenant-class The Revenant-class of ships are ships built for subterfuge and espionage, but also hit-and-run like assassination missions. With cutting edge stealth technology, the Revenant-class possesses light-bending cloaking devices, rendering them virtually invisible to the eye and most radars. Though Warden-class ships constantly improves their tech in order to counter the ghost-like approach of the Revenants. Black Flag The Black Flag is a frigate ship primarily used to silently stalk and/or hunt other ships of both Warden- and Sentinel-class. Just like the Redwave, it's a favorite among pirates and smugglers, especially when targeting shipments with valuable cargo without drawing the attention of local law enforcement. It's got a crew size of approximately 55-70. They are manufactured and distributed by Ylgermet Industries. Frost-Ghost The Frost-Ghost, unlike the Black Flag is not used for aerial combat. Although it's armed, the systems are optimized for self-defense rather than offense. The Frost-Ghost main functionality is espionage, subterfuge and sabotage assignments. It's equipped with technology to survey and eavesdrop on contact established between other ships. It also comes with a module which allows the manipulation, hijacking and/or sabotage of equipment on other vessels. They have a crew size of approximately 20-30. They are manufactured and distributed by Ylgermet Industries. Dreadnought-class The Dreadnought-class of ships are considered titans among giants. They have incredible thick hull integrity and are armed to the teeth with a heavy arsenal of weaponry. Equipped with EE-based shield generators and whole city's worth of batteries in their arsenal, a Dreadnought-class ship is considered the ace up the sleeve of the battlefield. Capable of bringing about devastating firepower, as well as carrying other classes of ships and Mechs within their gigantic maws. Grytewake The Grytewake is the pride of the Nordic armada. Its sheer size is enough to blot out and entire city with its shadow as it passes over the stratosphere. With a crew size of approximately 1000 crew members, the Grytewake are often looking for recruits to stay for long-term aboard the ship, serving as both a temporary home away from home, as well as a mobile bastion to lower their enemies morale. Though originally intended for warfare, its capacity has made it into a favorite for transportation of colonists looking for new worlds to settle in the deep space. They are manufactured and distributed by Ylgermet Industries. Brinehammer The Brinehammer is a curiosity among ships. Unlike other ships armed with EE-based weaponry, the Brinehammer has a Mauler-module installed into its shield system, rendering it capable of hardening its own shields while weakening its opponents. The Brinehammer then charges up and "rams" the enemy vessel with its steer first, smashing shields and hull alike on their opponent, while remaining virtually unharmed. It has a crew size of approximately 300, and is considered the only ship to engage in "melee" combat. They are manufactured and distributed by Ylgermet Industries. Katariah The Katariah is considered the flagship of any imposing armada and from where any respected commander would have a good overview of any aerial battle. With an astounding crew size of 2000, people have likened it to a minor town, if the purpose of the town was to lay waste to its opponents. The Katariah is well equipped with cannons to bombard a planet's surface as well as landing concentrated shield-piercing shots on enemy vessels from all sides. It has the capacity to carry two Sentinel-class ships as well as two Warden-class ships within its maw, and further storage capacity for at least 20 vessels of the Duelist-class. It's usually accompanied by both Warden- and Sentinel-class ships alike to keep it safe. They are manufactured and distributed by Ylgermet Industries, although there are few currently in active service, unless there is a conflict at hand. Armour and weaponry Armour Dervish M9 Battlegear The Dervish M9 Battlegear is a system of advanced powered combat armor developed and manufactured by Brena Cyberworks, a corporation housed in Rihad, on Hammerfell. It is made of neutronium alloy plating, and provides the wearer with a suite of tactical support systems and combat enhancement technologies. Reactive-Armour Produced by Animunculi Armorers, Reactive-Armour is a self-defense system used primarily by the Dunmer lords of Morrowind's Great Houses. Weaponry Dueling Steel A Dueling Steel is a popular bladed weapon used by the Great Lords of Morrowind. More ubiquitous than Reactive-Armour, it is also the armor's best known counter. Titanslayer The Titanslayer Anti-Materiel Weapon System is a heavy anti-materiel rifle produced by Stonekeep Armaments Ltd. and is designed to penetrate significant layers of armor. Its minuscule cartridges are wrapped in zero-point energy fields, which allow them to penetrate almost any known type of body armor and most vehicle plating. However, it will not cause significant shrapnel damage, as its cartridge is very small and designed entirely for optimal penetration; destroying machinery with it thus requires very well-placed shots. Savirien-Chorak Katana Mk. III The Savirien-Chorak Katana Mk. II is a melee weapon designed and produced by the obscure Tsaeci company Potentate Arms. Though the brand is attributed to a myriad of various melee weapons, the katanas remain their most popular and sold product. Though capable of harming the shields, the true power and capability of these EE-based blades lie in their precision and deadly accuracy to cleave through most un-shielded armors like a hot knife through butter. Designed to be swift, silent, and efficient; easy to carry and even lighter to wear, these blades are favored among travelling Tsaeci swordmasters and assassins alike. Mechs Spider-class Smaller Animunculi with a very basic and limited A.I. Primarily used for services and repairs of all kinds, but may very well be equipped with means to defend themselves if threatened or harmed. Scarab Smaller Mechs usually constructed with the purpose of delivering messages, scanning and analyzing broken machines or harmed individuals, and even serving drinks. They are small insectoid-like machines, capable of creeping into the tightest crevices, rendering their usefulness in repairs a thing of wonder. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Sentry Also known as the "Theodolite", this little Animunculi was created with a similar purpose as the Scarab. Although where the Scarab's physical constraints prohibits it from serving any practical and physical use in repairs, the Sentry comes fully equipped with a toolkit and a flashlight to assist engineers and technicians alike while doing repairs. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Constructor As the name implies the Constructor is a basic constructor unit. A group of ten or more can easily produce a vehicle within a few days. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Sphere-class Unlike the Spider-class of Mechs, the Sphere-class is a basic foot soldier unit meant to be utilized in urban warfare. Vanguard The Vanguard is a Sphere-class Mech primarily used in melee combat. Armed with a retractable gladius and EE-absorbing shield, the unit is very efficient at breaking front lines. It is also used by local law enforcement to break up aggressive demonstrators. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Arquebus As the name implies, the Arquebus is a Sphere-class Mech using medium-range weaponry. One of its arms has been designed to be that of a cannon while the other serves as aim support and pin-pointing the target for the use of homing projectiles. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Archer The Archer is a Sphere-class Mech unit specialized in taking out targets from long ranges with a sniper's accuracy. With a built in bow or crossbow, it can fire concentrated orchichalcum-tipped bolts from up to almost two miles away with a shield-piercing force upon impact. It also carries a variety of other tips to nock onto its projectiles, such as tracking devices or explosive bolts. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Fabricant-class The Fabricant-class of Mechs are specialized in guarding and protecting a given location or individual, acting as sentries and lookouts. They are agile and fast, and can make themselves blend in fairly well with the environment to avoid attracting unwanted attention, or to just lure the unwary saboteur and/or assassin in close enough to put them down. Vermin The runt of the Fabricant-class is called the Vermin. It's a small reptile-like machine with sharp teeth and claws. It's skittish and eerily quick in its approach. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Hulk A bigger version of the Vermin is called the Hulk or the Hulking Fabricant. More insectoid-like in its appearance, the Hulk has several crustacean-looking appendages which it can use to scale walls and obstacles, and even lay ambushes on unsuspecting trespassers from the ceiling. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Imperfect Unlike the two other types of the Fabricant-class, the Imperfect possesses two different modes: the basic pre-programmed A.I. and the option to remote control the unit with a more conscientious factor involved. The Imperfect is humanoid in its appearance, towering over most Men, Mer and Beastfolk with two meters. It has a pair of strong bulky arms and legs which it can easily use to crush its opponents and topple enemy vehicles. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Centurion-class The Centurion-class of Mechs is designed to have a sentient approach, instead of a basic A.I. running on protocols and schedules. They are constructed in a way to allow for conscientious interference with a pilot maneuvering the machine. Steamer The Steamer is a Centurion-class Mech primarily built for labor and construction purposes. It is built to be able to carry its own size times ten, and is thus very useful when transporting heavy goods and resources from various construction sites. It's primary purpose aside, it is also equipped with some basic toolsets and weaponry, the latter to ward off hostile wildlife, making it a favorite on off-world colonies. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Giant The Giant was the first Centurion-class Mech designed for warfare. Standing about 7-8 meters tall. It is equipped with heavy artillery cannons attached to its arm, as well as a pair of grappling claws to allow it to traverse vertically in mountainous regions. It has a cockpit designed for one and can make up to 60 km/h in running speed. On its back there is a portable shield which it can use to either protect other ground personnel behind it, or to charge into enemy lines with, effectively crushing any resistance. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Farwatch The Farwatch-pattern combat suit is the standard issue personal combat Mech of the Bretonic military. This single-seated Mech is operated by Cuirassiers and Dragoons of all branches of the armed forces. It stands 4.5 meters tall and is known for its balance between agility and protection, as well as its modularity. The baseline model can achieve running speeds approaching 70 km/h, while being armored enough to provide virtual immunity to small arms fire and soak up a few strikes from anti-materiel fire and light artillery. Both up- and down-armored models also exist, which are issued according to the needs of certain units. The Farwatch-pattern's main armament is the weapon affixed to the right arm. A plethora of different types of weapons can be attached to this arm, ranging from cannons to flamethrowers to mortars to non-lethal riot dispersion weapons; the most common (and default) weapon is the Yanurah Mk. III Gatling Cannon, an automatic assault cannon that fires orichalcum-tipped, void salt-loaded 20x105mm calibre cartridges at roughly 300 rpm. Also aboard is a deflector shield suite, which doubles as a defense mechanism against potential boarders by locally overcharging the shields and electrocuting the boarder. Though the Farwatch-pattern is officially proprietary governmental technology, factories have been known to clandestinely sell models to third parties, as the underworld greatly values them for their adaptability and effectiveness in combat. The Dawnguard also possesses a number of these Mechs. Colossus-class The Colossus-class of Mechs are considered the heavy hitters of mobile warfare. Unlike its predecessors of the Centurion-class, the Colossi are scarce and extremely well-equipped with both tools and weapons of mass destruction. Delver The Delver is a Colossus-class Mech used for mining and drilling. With over 30 meters in height, the Delver needs a lot of space to maneuver. It comes in two variations with one designed to carry two pilots instead of one, with one pilot controlling the movement of the Mech's legs and the other controlling the torso and the arms. It comes with a set of detachable tools for both arms, including a pneumatic drill, a rock-crusher, and a steamroller. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Titan The Titan is a Colossus-class that stands tall at almost 50 meters in height and comes in two variations: single piloted or dual piloted. It has a wide variety among its interchangeable weapon arsenal, allowing to be more flexible upon the battlefield with a myriad of different tactics. They are as efficient in ranged combat and particularly effective against other Mechs and vehicles, as they are in melee combat with attachable shields or blades. Originally designed to serve as a helper unit to the Delver, the Titan was eventually re-purposed for warfare usage only. Though it certainly hasn't stopped people from using retired units in construction, scouting, and labor assignments. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Akulakhan The Akulakhan is a heavy-weight Colossus-class standing at over 70 meters in height and weighing approximately 150 tons. Considered a tie-breaker on the battlefield due to its immense firepower, it is well-armed and even comes upgraded with slots for both a Mauler-module and a Nullifier. Though specified in hunting down and neutralizing other Mechs, it is also apt at targeting vehicles and ground personnel. With their thick armor capacity the Akulakhan is a master at leveling buildings to waste by simply stepping right through them. They are manufactured and distributed by Animunculi Armorers. Numidium Also known as "the Destroyer" in military slang, the Numidium is considered as the most dangerous weapon on ground during times of warfare. This heavy-weight Colossus-class unit stands at just above 100 meters in height and weighs approximately 300 tons. Only a handful of them exists in the Mundus Galaxy, and by law they all need to be registered and accounted for. An unregistered or misplaced Numidium is considered a crisis by Elder Council standards. Heavily armed with EE-based weaponry, oricalchum-tipped missiles, gatling lasers as well as miscellaneous anti-materiel and anti-personnel arsenal, the Numidium is a force of immense destructive power, capable of virtually turning the tide of any engaged battle. Equipped on both its feet are a pair of reverse-engineered Mauler-module pulse mines. When airdropped from a ship, the Numidium will detonate the mines as soon as the feet touch the ground, sending a charged EE-based pulse with the destructive power of approximately 10-15 kiloton within a 5-7 kilometer perimeter, making its entrance comparable to that of a nuclear bomb. Utilities CHIM A CHIM or "Cybernetic and Holographic Interface Module", is a multi-purpose device attached to the arm of the user. It primarily serves as a center hub of various services and information, with a wide variety of applications and software to install. Some editions have been re-purposed for military and medicinal usage. With the help of a CHIM the user can contact other users via holographic projections, order food or other services, watch videos, listen to music, or even administer medication to their own body assuming the device has an arm plug. Though expensive, it has become a very popular device among civilians, and it's rare to see someone not owning a CHIM, no matter which version. Mauler-module A Mauler-module is a device that can be installed on most shield generating systems, as well as some weapons used in melee combat. Its functionality is that of absorbing enemy shielding and adding to the wearer's, hardening them in the process. It's very effective for vanguard shock troops to break enemy front lines. They are manufactured and distributed by Adamantine Augmentations. Nullifier A Nullifier is a device that draws a significant amount of EE to "drain" the flow surrounding it, effectively dampening the usage of the Elder Effect in its vicinity. The effect manifests itself in a sort of pulse, after which the people and devices in its range will be affected for a varying amount of time. The size of the pulse, the duration of the effect, and the intensity of the effect vary depending on the size of the device. Smaller, handheld Nullifiers will temporarily short-circuit EE implants and shut down man-portable weapons and other such relatively small devices, while severely dampening the abilities of natural casters and hindering the efficiency of larger machinery; typically, the pulse from thes small devices will have a range of about 20 meters, and its effects will last about five minutes. Larger, heavier variants of the Nullifier can be significantly more powerful; specialized variants could even fully shut down the engines of capital star-ships, and fully inhibit the abilities of powerful natural wielders on board - small machinery and implants would be disabled permanently from such powerful Nullifiers. Typically, a Nullifier can not be used more than once in the field. The device will draw in all the Elder Effect waves in its vicinity that it can, upon which it will become saturated with power. Discharging this power in the field would result in a powerful energy surge that would be lethal to all bystanders in the case of a handheld variant, and would outright evaporate everything in a large area in the case of a heavy variant. Discharge ports for Nullifiers do exist, but these are not man-portable. PinCER A PinCER, also known as "smart claw" is a robotic appendage usually attached to people who has lost a limb or two, but may also be attributed to machines of various kinds. It reacts upon mental command, and can as such act upon the very will of the user. It can be used for multiple purposes and may even be upgraded with various attachments to aid the wearer in the everyday life.Category:Technology